Martian
"Martian" is the 8th movie in the second level of the The DC Movie Universe Cast Laurence Fishburne as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter and Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz Rob Lowe as Detective Samuel "Slam" Bradley Tommy Lee Jones as Dr. Saul Erdel Taraji P. Henson as M'yri'ah J'onzz China Ann McClain as K'hym J'onzz Maiara Walsh as Cindy Reynolds John Slattery as Special Agent King Faraday Sam Elliot as Chief Angel Rojas Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Plot On the planet of Mars, a Green Martian named J'onn J'onzz attends the court hearing of his twin brother, Ma'alefa'ak after he mind-raped J'onn's wife, M'yri'ah, due to his hatred for his brother and race for being the only Martian without the weakness to fire. J'onn testifies against his brother and the Council of Mars find Ma'alefa'ak guilty and as punishment, they strip him of his telepathy. Ma'alefa'ak though swears revenge against his brother. Later, J'onn returns home to M'yri'ah and their daughter, K'hym. Meanwhile, on Earth, a scientist named Dr. Saul Erdel is having his funding cut off after his experiment to create a portal to Mars fails. He struggles to fix the machine and ends up using his life savings to continue the project. Back on Mars, while J'onn enjoys time with his family, Ma'alefa'ak travels to the Great Mind, the source of the martians' telepathy, where he tries to use what's left of his telepathy, causing it to unleash the H'ronmeer's Curse, which quickly spreads throughout the planet. Back on Earth, Dr. Erdel manages to get the machine online and starts to open up the portal. On Mars, every martian is struck with the curse and burst into flames and burn to death. J'onn tries to protect his family, but they're quickly struck with the curse and die a fiery death. J'onn is then starting to get infected and his skin starts sizzling. On Earth, Dr. Erdel manages to open up the portal to Mars. On Mars, J'onn spots the portal and uses the last of his strength to get through the portal and ends up in Dr. Erdel's lab. On Mars, Ma'alefa'ak searches through the charred bodies of his people until he comes to the corpses of his sister-in-law and niece, but doesn't find his brother among the corpses. He then vows to search the galaxy to find his brother and make him pay and end his life. On Earth, Dr. Erdel is shocked that J'onn appeared through his portal and tries communicating with him. J'onn though telepathically reads his mind and learns more about Earth and human culture. But the mind-reading overwhelms Dr. Erdel and he quickly suffers a heart attack and starts slowly dying. J'onn, who doesn't know what to do, makes Erdel comfortable during his final moments. Before he dies, Dr. Erdel apologizes to him for taking him away from his homeworld. J'onn then mentally scans Erdel's mind one last time before he dies and learns some info on him. He then takes his wallet and shape-shifts into Erdel and goes to his apartment to assess his situation. He then starts watching TV and reading to learn more about Earth and how to blend in. He then eventually adopts a human disguise named John Jones and a humanoid Martian form whenever he's alone at home. On Mars, Ma'alefa'ak uses his martian senses to follow the energy readings from the portal and sets off to find his brother and kill him. Back in Middletown, J'onn continues to study Earth culture and begins to take a fascination in the mystery and detective shows and would use his intellect and cleverness to figure out the mystery before the end of the episode. He then decided to become a detective, so the next day, he visited the local police station as John Jones and managed to forge a fake resume and was hired as a cop. 6 months later, John continues to amaze his co-workers by solving the cases before anyone else and is promoted to detective and gets partnered up with Detective Samuel "Slam" Bradley, a strong and tough man who's an expert fighter and detective. In space, Ma'alefa'ak follows the energy trail from the portal to Earth and shapeshifts into a Chinese man and settles in America to find J'onn. Back in Middletown, Chief Angel Rojas assigns John and Slam to investigate a murder case. Later, while walking home from work, a teenage runaway named Cindy Reynolds tries to steal his wallet, but John stops her and offers her kindness and takes her into his home. He makes her some food and she tells him her story. She tells him she's from Detroit and has an abusive father and a strict mother, who always abused her, so she stole all of the money in both of her parents' wallets and ran away from home, but quickly ran out of money and started resorting to stealing and pick-pocketing people. John though offers her to stay with him for as long as she wants, which she accepts. The next day, John and Slam continue to investigate the murder case and they end up at a warehouse full of thieves and muggers, among them is Ma'alefa'ak in disguise, which quickly results in a fight. Slam takes out most of the crooks, but unbeknownst he uses his telekinesis to knock out the rest of the crooks, but makes it look like he took them out. Ma'alefa'ak though notices him using his powers and finally finds his brother until he's knocked out by Slam. Later, while on his way home, he spots some crane operators about to fall along with the crane. He realizes he can't save the men and the crane from this distance and morphs into his humanoid martian form to save the operators and the crane, but quickly becomes a news sensation after revealing himself to the people of Earth. Later, while sitting alone in his room in his true form, thinking about his life on Mars, Cindy comes in and quickly discovers his true identity and panics. She runs off, but J'onn stops her and uses his telepathy to show her his origin, calming her down. J'onn then admits to her that she reminds him of his daughter, K'hym and the 2 share a moment. Cindy then agrees to keep his secret, much to J'onn's relief. The next morning, Chief Rojas congratulates John and Slam for solving the case and assigns them to a new case before he leaves to go handle his own case. Later, while at home, Cindy prepares a dinner for J'onn when there's a knock at the door and 3 men in suits come in. The head man introduces himself as Special Agent King Faraday of Central Bureau of Intelligence and reveals that they've found evidence that John is the martian. Cindy tries to stop them to save J'onn, but is quickly taken out. J'onn then surrenders himself to them, so Cindy won't get hurt. Cindy tries to follow them, but the agents spot her and toss her out of their van. Later, at CBI's base, King locks J'onn in a special containment cell and demands him to give him answers, but J'onn refuses to tell him anything and asks him how he found out. King tells him they reviewed the tape from highway security cameras when the martian arrived to save the crane and its operators. J'onn though refuses to tell him anything and sits quietly in his cell, much to Faraday's anger. Meanwhile, Cindy sets off to find J'onn but ends up bumping into a chinese man in an alley. The man attacks her and reveals himself to be Ma'alefa'ak, J'onn's twin brother. He then reveals that he's been spying on them for weeks and decides to capture her to lure J'onn into a trap. Cindy tries to fight him off, but Ma'alefa'ak uses his powers to capture her. At the police station, Slam looks over the case file when suddenly, Ma'alefa'ak bursts into the station and uses his powers to take out all of the cops and reveals he's come for Slam. Slam tries to fight him off, but Ma'alefa'ak attacks him with his powers. But before he can capture him, Chief Rojas attacks Ma'alefa'ak, allowing Slam to get to safety. An angry Ma'alefa'ak violently attacks Angel with his powers, severely weakening him and decides to take him as a hostage instead. Back at the base, J'onn sneaks out of his cell with his powers and heads out of the base when he's spotted by Faraday, who holds him at gunpoint. J'onn easily disarms him and is about to leave, when a jet mysteriously activates and the turbine injures Faraday. J'onn though manages to save him and get him to safety, but is severely weakened by the fire. Later, at his cell, Faraday visits him and asks him why he was willing to sacrifice himself to save him, but J'onn tells him he didn't want to watch another person die. J'onn then reads his mind for the first time and finds out that Faraday is a good man who believes in a world that won't need secret gov. organizations and live in peace. The guards then tell him that the jet malfunctioned and that another martian attacked the Middletown police station. Faraday then releases J'onn, who assumes his humanoid martian form, which Faraday jokingly calls him "Martian Manhunter". J'onn realizes that the other martian was his brother and while investigating the destroyed police station, he manages to psychically trace him. Slam tells him that Ma'alefa'ak captured Chief Rojas and offers to help, but they refuse his help and use the trace to find Ma'alefa'ak. Slam though refuses to be left behind and follows them in his police car. At an abandoned oil platform, Ma'alefa'ak has Cindy and Rojas dangling over pits of oil on opposite sides of the platform. J'onn and Faraday then arrive and J'onn is shocked when he finds out he also has Cindy. Ma'alefa'ak then reveals that it was him that activated the jet after he snuck onto the base to lure his brother into leaving the base to find him. Slam then arrives and hides. Ma'alefa'ak then attacks J'onn while using his powers to cause Cindy and Rojas fall into the oil pits. J'onn though manages to use some of his power to save Cindy while Faraday manages to save Rojas. Slam then reveals himself and tries to help J'onn fight his brother, but J'onn tells him to help Faraday. Cindy though tries to help J'onn by attacking Ma'alefa'ak, but he uses his powers to injure her and knock her unconscious. A furious J'onn then gains the upper hand against his brother, but a stray bullet from Slam causes the platform to catch fire. J'onn continues to fight Ma'alefa'ak while Slam gets Cindy to safety. Faraday tries to get Rojas to safety, but Rojas gets caught under some falling debris. Faraday is forced to leave him behind after he almost gets crushed by some more falling debris and flames. J'onn is severely weakened and about to die from the flames, but Rojas distracts Ma'alefa'ak by shooting him and weakens him. J'onn goes over to him and tries to save him, but realizes that it's too late. J'onn then reveals his secret identity of John Jones to Rojas, who admits that he knew there was something different about him. Rojas then tells him to leave while he goes down along with Ma'alefa'ak. J'onn then leaves the platform as Rojas fires more bullets at the platforms, causing it to explode, killing Rojas and seemingly killing Ma'alefa'ak. The next day, a funeral is held for Rojas, which John, Cindy, Slam, Faraday, and the entire police force attend. Faraday then tells John that he had some of his connections cover up for his disappearance and gives him a communicator to call him if he needs help. Slam then tells John that he's gonna make the martians pay for killing Rojas and swears vengeance on them, much to John's dismay. John and Cindy then head home, with Cindy trying to convince him to make her his sidekick. In a post-credits scene, the charred body of Ma'alefa'ak is recovered by some LexCorp goons. When he wakes up, he finds himself on an operating table surrounded by scientists with Lex Luthor standing beside him. Lex tells him he's a friend and gives him a serum that gives him back his telepathy and then offers him the chance to kill his brother and have his revenge by joining his "Injustice League". Ma'alefa'ak agrees as the scientists continue to operate on him and heal him back to health.